


Goddess of Love

by smutsmut



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsmut/pseuds/smutsmut
Summary: Kerak has always been a confident Ronso, but once he learns that his companion for the night is a certain black-braided Guardian, even he can't keep his cool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played FFX or X-2, Lulu is just such a babe that I had to write this one. 
> 
> So, let me know if I do anything that breaks canon!
> 
> ...and enjoy!

The small tribe of Ronso had been traveling for a day now. They were on a pilgrimage across Spira, something of a new custom for the race. Kerak didn’t mind this, in fact he was proud to be even a small part of it.

The members of the tribe were mulling about of the small boat that sailed towards the island of Kilika. Kerak watched from off the port bow as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon. He tried to focus on it, but he couldn’t quell his stomach pangs.

“Still getting seasick?” he heard from behind him.

He turned to see Renic approach. She was the only one he knew on this pilgrimage, and he knew her well, they were friends since childhood.

“You know what they say, ‘old habits die hard,’” Kerak looked back at the fading sun.

“Gah, you always talk too smart,” Renic groaned.

“I’m just around humans a lot, that’s why. More comfortable with them,” he paused, “Except you, of course.”

“I know. That’s why Kerak does the pilgrimage, right? To become closer with Ronso?” she asked, looking up at him with wondering eyes.

“Right.” He gave a faint smile.

“Look!” she pointed out at towards the island, which finally came into sight, “We’re almost there!”

“And you always loved seeing new places,” Kerak smiled to her.

“Yes, that’s why Renic does Pilgrimage,” she said, her eyes fixed on the island.

“We’ll have to explore once we land then,” Kerak declared.

After a short wait, their boat landed at the island coast, and the tribe disembarked rapidly.

For a while Renic and Kerak glanced into the shacks at the port, talking with locals and learning of their customs. This was the point of the pilgrimage, after all. Eventually he lost track of Renic in the crowd.

So, he quietly continued walking around the island, moving beyond the port and further inland. Suddenly, he was hit in the side by something. Before Kerak could think, he made a growling noise and flicked his head to the side.

“S-sorry,” a human said from below him.

“Oh,” he took a breath, “sorry about that.” He rubbed a hand on the back of his head, trying to act casual, but ended up looking strange.

The human jolted off in the opposite direction like a frightened animal.

“Yikes,” Kerak whispered under his breath, feeling immense shame.

He tried to brush it off and continued looking around. Now the sun had completely disappeared and as night fell, the locals lit candles around their various stores and homes. Kerak found it to be a neat custom, though he did worry about their grassy homes catching fire.

“Kerak!” Renic ran toward him again, this time with urgency.

“Is something the matter?” he questioned her.

“No, I found something very interesting!” she said, “The islanders have a tradition: Hired people who sleep with you, only for sex reasons. They have people specifically to do this!”

_Don’t sound flustered,_ he thought before speaking, _she’s just more comfortable with this stuff…_

“Oh, that is interesting. Show me where this is?”

_Oh no, I sounded too interested…_

“Follow Renic!”

She led him through a winding path around the various huts and islanders, whom the two Ronso towered over. They walked a while, until finally she pointed to an inconspicuous, but large hut that was two stories high.

“These people are unique alright, there were some candles-“

“Let’s go inside!” she interrupted him.

“Renic, I, I don’t know if I want to do that,” he said quietly.

“Why? Learning more is good. We are learning more,” she said, finally looking him in the eyes.

Sometimes the simple language of his people helped things make sense. Unable to argue, Kerak allowed Renic to lead him inside.

The interior was average. A common person would assume this was a shop. The slight giveaway was the myriad of separated room that seemed to have many-layered walls to keep sound in, or out.

“See? It’s a normal place, except for the- “ Renic whispered to Kerak as they stood at the edge of the room.

“I get it. I don’t really want to discuss that ‘stuff’ with you Renic, you’re like a sister.”

“I know that. It’s always like that. But you’ll go?”

“In a room? To… no. Well, I don’t know.”

“Some of the others did. I’m gonna. You should,” she assured him.

“It has been a long pilgrimage,” he told himself, “barely any time for such things,” he paused, “Fine! But no more talking about it. Let’s just go our separate ways until the morning.”

“Right! Good for Kerak. I’ll wait for you to go in, wait outside so you aren’t nervous,” Renic said before leaving the room.

Kerak stood, still nervous, and looked around the room. There were a few people mulling about as though this place was normal.

Kerak went to the front before he could think too much, and asked for a room.

“Got a type?” the man at the wooden desk asked.

“Uhh… black hair? Confident? That’s about all I can think of,” Kerak looked down at the man.

“You’re talking about _her_? I’ll see if I can arrange that for you sir,” he said with a wide grin.

Kerak walked toward his assigned room with a confused look. He didn’t have anyone in mind, obviously. Nonetheless he went in and waited.

It was a modest bedroom, at least it had a nice view of the sea. Most of the materials were made of grass and other natural things. A refreshing change-of-pace from the cities he had been visiting lately.

Kerak took off his intricate armor, ensuring no clumsy undressing later. He unfurled and untied everything, sitting it all aside, save for a small cloth around his hips. He figured standing around naked would be jarring for the woman to see.

So, he waited, almost completely in the buff. He glanced at a mirror in the room, building his own confidence. He had a very fit figure. His navy blue colored skin made his muscles stand out. He had bright-grey hair that was long and pulled back, it just barely reached his back.

He wasn’t necessarily nervous. He was a confident Ronso, as were most of his species. But, having been thrust into this situation, he was concerned about what the outcome would be.

He chuckled under his breath and shook his head. Renic was crazy. This was a pilgrimage after all. And this was something that would never have happened back home, the Ronso were too honorable to do anything as lax as this.

He heard footsteps, and tried to get in a position of confidence and sexuality, sitting on the bed with his hands loosely on the edge.

The door opened and _she_ walked in. Kerak understood the man’s emphasis immediately. This was a woman anyone would recognize. She had saved the world, after all. She was Lulu, one of the guardians of Yuna. It had happened years ago, but still, this was the last place Kerak would’ve expected to meet a guardian.

“Hello,” she said simply, but as she looked into the room, she couldn’t see a face. She had to look up to meet Kerak’s eye-line.

He hesitated before speaking, he didn’t want to ask what everyone asked.

“Hello, I’m Kerak.”

“It’s okay to be surprised, Kerak. Being honest, I am as well. It’s often very boring men who come here, but not today,” she smiled slyly.

“So, you don’t mind taking a man of my race?” he asked with concern.

"Mind? I'm just glad you aren’t a Hypello. Lots of... unique races around, but I got lucky."

"I'd call myself the lucky one. I never expected a guardian, a hero, to be my companion for the night."

"What about the others? Would they do you better?" she teased, as she walked towards him.

"Oh, no. You're the best… of them! Or, of… you’re a very, fine woman," he finally said.

"Well, we should be just fine together then,” she reached him, and held herself against him, “as long as everything works the same down here.”

Lulu abruptly pulled his short cloth off, revealing his manhood.

“Oh yes!” she said, clearly delighted, “It’s a bit different, but this will do the trick.”

Kerak looked down at her. She just held herself against him, almost intentionally not touching much.

“It’s your turn,” he teased back.

“Eager, are you?” she said, backing away from him just a bit.

Lulu brushed both sides of her outfit off with a simple movement. It fell to the floor with a clank, immediately revealing all of her. He could see everything he wanted, but she was far from bare. Intricate purple and pink ear piercings, head decorations, and necklaces adorned her body, as well as black stockings that led to the top of her thighs.

Kerak thought of a retort, something like: ‘You don’t take your time’, but he was rendered speechless. He could hardly manage to keep his mouth from hanging open.

His eyes were drawn to her busty chest. What was cleavage moments ago was now fully revealed to him and he wanted to touch. Instead he looked the rest of her figure over, there was nothing standing out, because it was all glorious.

"Well then, shall we do this?" she bit her lip and stared not as his face, but at what she’d uncovered moments ago.

“Please,” he replied, showing his desperation.

Lulu approached again. First, she raised her head up. He immediately understood and leaned down to kiss. It was a reminder that they were different species. His mouth was more like an animals’. Really, she did the kissing, but she didn’t mind, in fact she found it exotic.

Then, she put a hand on his chest, right between his abs and his breast, holding onto his firm body. She put another on his shoulder and eased him down onto the bed.

“Down you go, big guy,” she whispered to him. He fell back with ease, sitting onto his shoulders. Lulu turned and got her ass right up against his erection. “I couldn’t reach that thing,” she commented as she began to lightly shake herself against him.

Kerak eased his hands onto both of her sides, right above the hips, not guiding her, just feeling her. His hands looked huge against her slim curves.

She began to shake harder, putting some of her weight against him. Kerak thought to himself that this was enough to drive a man mad. He could faintly feel her softness against him, but only for a moment before she would pull away again. Still, to watch her move was a remarkable sight.

He held her hips and sat up onto the bed without warning. She gave an audible “ooh!” as he moved the two of them. He was lying on the bed and she was sitting by his crotch now. He pushed her back down softly so that she had her bottom in the air.

Kerak caressed her ass, hiding it from sight with his blue hands. He reached his index finger just below and rubbed it against her pussy in a circle. He used his other hand to rub her thigh.

“You touch everything,” Lulu said dreamily, “girls love that, don’t they?”

“What girls? You’re the only one I’m thinking of,” he replied.

“Then I’ll say: I love that.”

“Advice from an old friend,” he said, “kind of strange thinking back, but,” Kerak paused.

“Oh,” Lulu said. He spread her legs wider before easing the finger inside of her. Her ‘oh,’ got loud as she felt the finger go in. It was a damn good way to change the subject.

“Thank the Aeons you cut those things, unlike the others I’ve known,” Lulu said with a smirk.

“It takes some big clippers,” he replied.

She clasped onto his large ankles as he began to massage her. He didn’t try to ‘reach for something inside’ as the other workers had phrased it to Lulu when someone fails at fingering. He had his finger just barely inside and massaged her walls masterfully.

Lulu made small noises as he worked her. Her eyes became slivers.

“Your finger is like another man’s entire member,” she said as she laid her head down onto the bed. She thought that it couldn’t get any better, but he moved the tip of his finger against her clitoris from the inside. She flicked her head back up and groaned wildly.

“There it is,” Kerak chuckled, hitting his hand against it like it was a button.

 “I-I-I’m gonna-if you don’t-!” she barely managed to say. Lulu had lost all of her cool calmness now.

He slowed to a stop and removed the finger, not wanting her to tire too quickly. She slumped back down for a moment. Kerak felt her chest lying against his legs and they were so soft. He was in no rush, he would never tire of just _looking_ at her body, but feeling it against him was a bonus.

Moments later, she sat back up, looking back at him angrily, but it turned to a smirk. She put her hands behind her onto his chest and sat her now dripping wet pussy against his cock. Lulu moved back and forth.

“You tease so much, I’m starting to wonder if you’re ever going to fuck me,” he said.

Lulu immediately sat up, pulled his cock up, and sat back down on it.

Now he was the one to make an uncontrollable moan.

Lulu leaned forward and thrust her hips down onto his girth almost violently. Still, she could only take about half of it inside. But Kerak didn’t notice, he was lost in the pleasure.

She noticed that his cock wasn’t quite human. She could tell differences earlier but now it was obvious. The thing was red, it was thick at the base, and it was ribbed.

Her long, black braid of hair tickled against him as she rode. Her hands pushed against his chest to move her up and down onto the length she could manage to take inside. Her legs were between his, just barely touching against each other’s.

Lulu turned to look at him. She saw his face leaned against the bed his eyelids almost completely closed. “Now who’s going to cum too soon?” she said, in a high pitch and with a wicked smile. Now she was moving side-to-side.

He didn’t even bother trying to reply, instead he opted to give sounds to let her know she was right.

Kerak wanted to hold her hips, but he knew he wouldn’t stop until he came. His instincts would kick in. So instead, he tapped her hip, signaling her to get off, which she did.

“To much for you, big guy?” she said, though she too was out of breath.

“Over here,” he said, standing on the wooden floor.

When she got close, he picked her up in his arms. She giggled.

“Another advantage you’ve got,” she said through her smile.

“Now I’ve got you. How’d you end up here?” he joked. Partially.

“Now?” she questioned, but he rubbed his face against her body, getting wet pheromones onto her neck and chest. Something uniquely arousing.

“Well, don’t say it like a bad thing,” she answered as he worked, “I bring happiness after all, like a Goddess.”

“You aren’t the Goddess of modesty, that’s for sure,” he replied before working his tongue on her nipple.

“You’ve seen what I can do-ooh! You’ll worship me when I’m finished with you,” she said, putting her arms onto his broad shoulders and kissing his nose.

Kerak held her sides again and moved her down to his erection, and she knowingly put her legs around him, her heels touching against his ass. “I wouldn’t be surprised,” he said before pushing back inside of her, “I can’t get enough.”

“Easy boy,” she whispered a reminder. He moved his hands to her ass and bounced her up and down on him.

Lulu grasped hard onto his white hair as the feelings rose.

Moving her, he was driven wild yet again, feeling his blood rise through his body. This was the true nature of the Ronso: warriors who are just as fierce in the bedroom as they are in the battlefield.

Lulu shut her eyes, listening, and feeling everything. It was just the two of them. Focusing on those senses helped the feeling.

Kerak walked the two of them against a wall and moved his hands to her hips, easily pushing her just a bit further down.

Now her noises were growing too. Even the sex itself was audible.

“Kerak going to give it to Lulu!” he shouted.

“Yes, fuck me like the animal you are!” she replied louder. The people in the next room even heard.

He pushed her just a bit further onto his dick, increasing speed. They were both almost there, but neither wanted to be just yet.

Lulu came to her senses and caressed his mane of hair slowly. It was enough to slow his rhythm to a stop.

“Sorry about that,” he said, almost nervously.

“No, no. Good boy. I’m just not finished with you yet,” she assured him.

He sat Lulu back down onto the bed.

“Me either, bend over,” he said calmly.

She leaned back onto the bed with her ass in the air again. He found himself staring yet again at her figure. Her skin was not too pale or too tan, and her ass was so perfectly round. She was sweating from their activities and it made glimmer.

Kerak had to get lower than his knees, almost ducking down to reach her with his head. But he did so, and began licking.

Lulu bit her lip. She stared out the window at the ocean.

He began to twist his tongue around with a complex but controlled motion.

“Mmm!” Lulu exclaimed, beckoning him to continue.

He spread her open and stuck the tip inside. He could feel her juices on his tongue. It tasted both bitter and sweet. Something about it felt incredibly intimate.

He felt compelled to do something even more intimate. He recoiled his tongue and moved up.

He spread her two shapely cheeks, taking a moment to find the hole due to her huge ass.

“What-,” Lulu began to say.

“Just relax,” he said before continuing. Kerak swirled his tongue around her asshole in circles. Then plunging it deeper inside. He was masterful.

Lulu grabbed his right hand with both of her smaller ones. She pulled it towards her and sucked on the index finger. She rubbed his arms, using his own techniques against him. His muscles were hard.

“Try, putting it inside,” she said, after taking his finger out.

“Are you sure?” he asked, also stopping his activity.

“Yeah. Just a bit, I want to try it.”

“I’ll be easy,” he assured. He spit inside a few times before standing up. Still leaning down somewhat to reach it.

He spread open Lulu’s shapely ass with two thumbs before ever so slowly putting the thick tip inside of her.

“Tell me if it’s ever too much,” Kerak said. He moved in a bit, then out a bit. He did this a few times just to be sure. Eventually he fit the entire tip inside of her.

“Okay,” she strained to say.

He eased that amount back and forth inside. Lulu let out small mmm’s of pleasure, follow by more intense, almost pained noises.

He withdrew his cock quickly, worried about her.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Just need more practice,” she said. Lulu sat up on her knees and held his shoulders, leading him back to the bed.

They tangled with each other, but eventually Lulu managed to get on top. She leaned close to his face and they made eye contact, though one of her’s was covered by her bangs.

“Red is such a nice color,” he commented.

“Flattery works,” she said, easing herself yet again onto his cock. His eyes moved down as he watched. Her two big thighs, each covered with the small black line of her stockings, spread open. His veiny, red member disappeared as she sat on it.

Kerak felt an orgasmic sensation as Lulu’s pussy took him in, one inch at a time. She managed to fit the entire thing in for the first time, and she tightened around him more than before.

Lulu stretched her hands out onto his upper chest. She fucked him like an expert, easing up and down to a slow rhythm as she adjusted to the thickness inside of her.

Slowly but surely, she built up speed, mainly out of desperation to finally cum. She couldn’t control herself anymore. The ribbed cock hitting against her sensitive walls was too much. The pressure built inside of her.

Kerak looked at her with an expression of both confidence and submission.

He wasn’t quite there though. It was amazing, but something was odd. He shook it off and focused on the artistry in front of him. The way her purple accessories and black hair worked together made her so unique, while her largest curves: her thighs, and tits, were shaking perfectly.

Her breasts were further way than he’d like, due to their size difference. However, he could still watch her pointed nipples move closer and further from him with each thrust.

Lulu watched him watch her, and that was it. Her pure, human sexuality was like a firework. It shot up and up as she rode, finally exploding. She slammed her body down onto his repeatedly, almost disregarding him as she got satisfaction. With each downward motion, she exhaled.

Kerak finally realized his hesitation, it was because he knew he’d have to stop her before he came. He wavered for a moment, almost losing himself in hazy lust. But he was too honorable for such things.

She looked at him to measure whether she should continue riding.  
“Lulu, I’m-you have to get off,”

“Mmmkay,” she said while she eased herself off him. As they separated, her liquid dripped off and onto his already soaked erection.

“What is it?” she finally asked as she caught her breath.

“Well, Ronso cum, strangely. We knot and interlock with our partners, unable to separate until afterwards,” he told her.

“Hm…” she paused, “That’s why us humans invented other things.” Lulu threw herself down on the bed and sat up by his cock. “You didn’t think the Goddess was finished, did you?” she smiled wide and put her hand on him.

She held out her tongue and hit the dick against it a few times. She used her tongue, licking it like a sweet, in an act like Kerak’s earlier one.

He heard crickets, and looked out to see that it was dark. The room was still well lit, but he was amazed at how much time had passed. He didn’t have long to keep that thought…

Lulu opened her mouth wide, in preparation for the mighty task. Her mouth covered the tip and moved deeper as she began to blow him.

The purple and red made for a unique combination.

Kerak could finally let loose instead of worrying about cumming. He enjoyed the sight, but finally leaned his head back, letting her take care of him.

As Lulu adjusted, she began to move her head up all over him, in little up’s and down’s, in circles, side-to-side. She remembered her tongue and began to rub the tip onto the ribbed spots.

He was close.

Lulu put her head sideways and licked down his entire member. Then went lower. She took one of his balls, then both into her mouth and sucked on them intently, before they popped out with a slight noise.

She went back to the dick, quickly spitting three times onto her hands before putting them around him, close to the base. She rapidly took his cock in her hands and rubbed it with vigor. Her wet, thick, spit made for perfect lube. Her hands easily jerked off the entire length.

Lulu put her tongue on the tip and moved it around in circles.   
On the sides, then directly onto the tip itself. She grabbed onto his still wet balls and caressed them affectionately.

It was too much. She was the Goddess, all right. Kerak groaned, overwhelmed as he came in spurts. Most of the white cream went into her mouth, but a bit got onto her lips.

As he finally ran out, he collapsed. His hand reaching off the bed and his head against the wood. Lulu laid down beside his crotch on the bed. For a while, they allowed themselves to lie in the hot mess they’d created together.

Eventually they cleaned up somewhat before lying back down in a heap of exhaustion.

The night melted away before they could stop it. Every time one of them awoke they would wish it stay a while longer. But there was a while where it was just the two of them, together.

As the sun rose over the small island town, Lulu came back, slowly, to consciousness.

“Morning,” he said.

“Morning,” she replied.

After a long, comfy silence, she spoke again.

“I came here to make people happy. And to get away from it all. No one would expect me to be here, after all.”

“I see.”

“But, I’ll be leaving soon.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve found someone to be with.”

The birds were chirping. The sea was careening. She was waiting.

...

...

...

Kerak and Renic stood side-to-side as the boat pulled away from Kilika. A new voyage was starting, the tribe continuing to Luca.

“How was your, uh…” he asked.

“He was goofy. Liked sports. But Renic had good, good time,” she told him, “and yours?”

“You’ll meet her soon, but, she was like a Goddess.”

 

* * *

 

EPILOGUE

* * *

 

“I’m gonna!” Kerak shouted out.

“Do it! I’ve waited far too long!” Lulu shouted eagerly.

She was lying on her back on the small bed in their ship’s quarters. She had a hand around his shoulder, and one behind his head. Her graceful hands beckoned him in and out of her.

He had been waiting as well. But they were finally sure.

He was half-crouched as he fucked her with his warrior’s might. He couldn’t stop if he’d wanted to at this point.

With one thrust the wide red base of his cock went inside of her for the first time and expanded, interlocking the two of them. Her mouth opened as she took it.

Kerak moved the bangs off of Lulu’s eye and held onto the side of her head as they looked into each other’s ecstatic eyes. He came an increasingly large amount of liquid. Lulu felt his warmth go up inside.

The red base contracted and exited her, while her expression grew wide a second time.

Some of the sperm leaked out of her pussy in bursts. She lied there with her legs still spread wide. Her red irises were huge and for the first time, not intimidating.

Because they were “partners” as the Ronso called it.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: Never go anal to vaginal. Kerak has a certain pheremone that prevents infection (Or something like that), but humans don't!
> 
> It's neat to be posting here. You can find my other works at https://www.fanfiction.net/~smutsmut, but I'll be posting them over here slowly.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
